


过往

by eliza31415926



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, infant！damian, 保姆杰鸟, 吸乳, 精神控制
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza31415926/pseuds/eliza31415926
Summary: 一次杰森陶德永远不能告诉别人的经历





	1. 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文时不时会出现不良好的剧情 我会在每章开头表明章节中出现的雷点  
> 并且为了让Jason能多当一会儿保姆 文章背景已经非常脱离原作了 可以当作au来看

1  
塔利亚·奥古永远不会承认的秘密有很多。  
接下来是其中一个。

因为她，在她一生中几乎不曾出现的，怀疑了自己的做法。

2  
“你来了。”

杰森推开门，看到的是身上只随意披着丝绸外套的女主人——她给予了他生的机会，自然也就拥有了他。

他轻轻点头，关上门后又安静地站在一侧，等待着塔利亚之所以传呼他的原因。尽管他一板一眼地遵守着制度，但总有特别的玩意儿会让他分神。

女主人书桌旁的婴儿床不见了，而刺客联盟的小少主正在大床上熟睡。

他连忙拉回注意力，因为塔利亚已经缓步到了他的面前。女人的右手抚摸上他的脸颊，大拇指磨蹭着一处正在慢慢褪去的伤疤。

“杰森。”

“是的。”

“你效忠于我，而不是联盟。”

“是的。”

“那么，你有一个需要保密终生的任务。”无论你是否还是我的财产。

3  
当杰森推着一箱又一箱的文件从塔里亚房里出来时，所有经过他身边的刺客都投予尊崇的目光——得到一位奥古的偏爱即彰显着他的优越与强大实力。

杰森不太在意别人的想法，毫无犹豫地推着文件回到了自己房里。可在他锁上门，拉上窗帘，确保没有一丝被其他刺客偷窥的机会后，他的呼吸开始变得紊乱。

他略显慌忙地把一箱箱文件搬下来，第一箱，第二箱…等到第二排最上面那个箱子时，他的动作明显变得轻柔，并且将箱子搬去了他的床上。

他当然要与众不同对待这个箱子了。

毕竟里面装着的是被柔软毛毯包裹的恶魔后代。

他将毫无抵抗能力的婴儿从箱子里抱出来，放在自己的床上，替他理好了襁褓。

——接下来一段时间，由你来照顾达米安，日常生活我已经安排好了，所以没有必要让其他人知道这件事了。

塔利亚甚至没有多做解释，但杰森猜想，她是担心杰森在联盟里的地位和影响力会由此变化，造成不必要的麻烦。

他坐在了孩子的身边，将挡住脸蛋的毯子拨开来，然后恶魔后代的面孔展现在他的眼前。

他仔细观察着才几个月大的孩子，心里却滑过一缕异样的的情绪与油然而生的熟悉感。

嗯，达米安的眉眼绝对是女主人给予他的礼物，甚至不需要等到长大，就能将他与风情十足的母亲联系在一起。但杰森知道不仅如此。

伴随着梗在喉咙里的苦涩而生的熟悉感，是来自不属于塔利亚的那一份遗传资源，比如嘴型。他忍不住伸手触碰达米安柔嫩的嘴唇，想要为心中的疑惑和…渴望找个理由。  
是哪个追不到的男孩女孩，或是曾经有过交集的什么人吗？

杰森对自己丢失的记忆有着深入骨髓的执着，他必须找…

“哇…”

达米安被吵醒了，并且完全是杰森的错。后者又开始手忙脚乱了，他可不希望一番努力地偷渡小少主后，因为哭声又把什么人给引来。

他想捂住达米安的嘴，结果哭声越发洪亮，加上考虑到可能会影响小恶魔（还有哪个孩子会有这样令人望洋兴叹的哭声呢）的呼吸健康，他很快就松手了，尝试学着塔利亚那般把孩子抱在怀里，左右轻轻晃着，嘴里发出shhh的声音来安抚达米安。

这还挺有效的，杰森在心里默默感谢塔利亚的教育有方。

达米安冷静下来后，就开始用他那翠绿的双眸瞪着杰森，小手在空中挥来挥去，想要碰一下这个跟在外祖父与母亲身后的男人。

杰森犹豫了一会，还是缓缓地将头低下来，用脸颊蹭了一下孩子的拳头。他希望这能获取到达米安的一丝丝信任，好让他安稳地度过这些日子。

达米安终于咧开了嘴，杰森也挑起了嘴角。  
他继续安抚着达米安，直至后者又陷入宁静而幸福的睡眠中。


	2. 4-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不推荐阅读  
> 把保姆写成奶妈了  
> 有杰森“哺乳”（并享受其中）的情节

Chapter Text

4  
杰森照顾达米安已经有一两个星期了，他不得不承认，有达米安在身边，他总会获得一片宁静的空间。

并不是因为达米安很少哭泣，而是因为恶魔后代现在拥有的天使面孔，让他从遗失的记忆中寻回了一丝过去的温暖。只要他想起达米安此时此刻正在这个房间里陪伴着他，他近乎每晚都能伴随对寻回记忆的希望入睡。

达米安每天的日常就是吃喝拉撒睡睡睡。所以为了方便照顾他，杰森从第一天起就被安排到文书工作去了，并且已经向塔利亚申请了训练器材。他尽可能地多陪着达米安，通过无数条暗道带着达米安漫游联盟，也就是小少主以后的财产之一。只有时不时会在众人前露个面，以免生起太多猜疑。

塔利亚给他的箱子中，还带有达米安的特调奶粉——塔利亚担心所有奶娘的身体健康。他调配的时候试了一下，很淡的味道，达米安会喜欢这种吗？

但总的来说，他已经摸清了达米安的套路。哪种哭声是要换纸尿裤，哪种是要进食，哪种是要杰森捏着脸吐着舌头逗他开心。

但总有事违人愿的时候。

比如说给达米安洗澡。

真的，这一定是全世界最棘手任务之一，而他更愿去跟随塔利亚或雷霄古出任务。

一来是杰森不够熟练，二来是达米安似乎不太喜欢水。每次杰森将他放入洗浴的盆里，他还是安安静静的。可一碰上水，他都三次有两次都会开始嚎啕大哭，杰森被迫又得将他抱起来哄，上衣也因此会沾上泡沫和水痕。

失去记忆的男人有些困扰，并且拼尽全力去回想有没有不用每天洗澡的法子。

没有，尤其是对于刚刚去兜完刺客联盟第十三个别有洞天的密道的一大一小来说。

回到房后，杰森干脆把自己的衣服也给脱了，打算帮达米安洗完澡，自己也去洗，还不用弄湿一套衣服。

为自己的机智骄傲。

他将那小身子放在浴盆里的小平台上，用左手垫在了达米安的脑袋下，后者看起来很享受把杰森的大手当作枕头。好的，目前一切顺利。杰森伸长另一只手去够他刚拿进来的毛巾，沾湿了温水，在浴皂上搓出了泡泡。  
他尽可能地放缓自己的动作，像对待易碎的宝物似的（达米安也的确是），用他所能购置的最绵软的毛巾开始擦拭达米安的手臂。  
杰森惊讶地享受着达米安的安静，这可实在难得。

“呜啊…”

他怀疑达米安刚才可能只是没有反应过来。

他又得放下毛巾，将恶魔崽子随便用干毛巾围了一下然后抱回怀里，靠在自己赤裸的胸膛上，嘴里哼着一天前想起的小曲儿。

“别担心，只是洗澡而已。”他嚷嚷着达米安不可能听懂的话，双眼放空，想着什么时候孩子稍稍累了，就会安静下来了。

他没有注意到，达米安冷静下来的同时，也对别的地方产生了兴趣。

一瞬间，杰森原本失神的瞳孔又聚焦了——达米安含住了他的乳头。

就不该教你小子用奶嘴。

达米安还没有长牙，免去了杰森的些微苦难，但显然没有人告诉过杰森，几个月大的孩子会有那么狠的吸劲。

即使这点点痛比不上他任何一项训练来得钻心剜骨，但不断刺激着他大脑皮层的是油然而生的羞耻，以及一种即使达米安当即停下也无法抹去的深刻体验——他禁欲的身体因为一个婴儿而产生了欲望。

他试着将达米安抱开，但一离开他的“奶嘴”，达米安就发出细细软软的哭声，不只是平时扯着嗓子催促杰森喂食的那种，而是蕴含着单纯想要撒娇，企图更靠近男人的情绪。

杰森其实大可以将婴儿放回盆里，冷落不懂事的小少主，况且这哭声不会影响到任何人。可他不忍心这样对待达米安，尤其是在对方已经成为他日常生活的一部分后。

他抱着达米安靠回自己的胸膛上，主动挺起胸部，将颤立的乳头送进小少主的嘴里。达米安用幼嫩的双唇蹭着他的乳晕，继续大力吮吸着不会溢出一滴奶汁的乳头。

杰森尝试放大其中的痛感，从而无视掉他不自觉地开始享受的可耻。他觉得那一分一秒的快感，都让他等同于一个猥亵还没有自我意识的孩子的罪犯。但他的自控力在此时却失去了作用——他不承认是他自身的原因。

乳头时不时会从达米安嘴里滑落，杰森则会负责任地再一次将它塞回小少主嘴里。左边的胸部传来的湿热让杰森不自觉地注意起被晾在一边的右胸，差别待遇的体会太折磨人了。

他很多时候都希望自己有三只或四只手，方便他更高效地完成所有任务。现在也是。暴露在空气中却不受人待见的乳头急切地想要抚慰，可他腾不出多余的手，只能干巴巴地蹭着达米安的毛毯——这时他又嫌弃达米安的毛毯不够粗糙了，即使乳尖被蹭得粉嫩红肿起来，也没平息下他的欲火。

“啊…”杰森忍下了所有的呻吟，嘴角却仍流出了低声的感叹。他不明白自己为什么顾忌达米安的存在。一个只懂得索取的新生儿有什么好避嫌的？而迟钝的达米安终于发现没奶的娘不是娘，松开了小嘴，又开始闭上眼休息了，杰森也连忙从欢愉中拉回思绪。

他望着左胸上挺立又肿胀的乳头，心想。

这不应该再有第二次了。

5  
达米安长得比普通的孩子都要快些。

杰森没照顾过除少主外别的孩子，但是他知道三个月大就长出好几颗牙是不太对劲的——应该是什么记忆残留吧。但他又找不到任何原因，在他看来，吃好喝好睡好的达米安完全符合健康养崽的标准。

他想着在塔利亚回来后向她报备一下，一晃神，将手上正在勺的奶粉撒了出来。他用手指抹去了桌上的粉末，顺势放在了舌头上抹了干净。

是不是甜了一点？

他立刻打消了对奶粉质量的怀疑。那是塔利亚·奥古，会决定好所有计划并确保被正确实施的恶魔之女。她绝对不会做对自己以及联盟有害的任何事。

“嘻。”达米安的笑声吸引了他的注意。达米安最近醒了之后会在床上翻来翻去，然后无缘无故地笑起来。他看到杰森的时候也会笑，跟杰森躲起来偷看刺客们训练也会笑，看到无论是麻雀还是乌鸦也都会笑。

新生儿什么都无法分辨，对一切都有兴趣，对一切都无力反抗。

杰森倒掉了刚冲好的奶粉，蹲在了婴儿床旁边，双手轻轻捧着达米安的小拳头。

——你行事的标准将要以达米安的存在为一切的中心。

6  
岛上的所有人都知道那个戴红色兜帽的人是更特殊的存在。他不同于sensei，因为他不属于这个岛的任何一处地方，不属于联盟的任何一个职位。即使失忆的男人自以为需要因为二次生命向奥古家族表示衷心，但明眼人都看得出，他始终会离开，不是早和晚的区别，而是带着对联盟怎样的情绪的区别。

科学研究室的门只能识别极少数人的身份，而这个男人的名字绝不在名单之上。所以他靠近研究基地的时候，自然会被拦截了

“闲人免进。”带头的刺客站前了一步，看似自然的动作实际是为了防范任何硬闯的行为。

男人停下了脚步——庆幸他没有硬碰硬的打算，所有刺客们松了口气。

“这是夫人临走前交代的任务。”杰森掏出五六只装着白色粉末的瓶子，”检查是否有污染现象。”

这是唯一的借口，因为奶粉的配方必定是有研究室人员参与才能研发出来的。但他内心还是有些慌乱，花了大劲才将自己的心跳维持在不会引起怀疑的频率。

刺客们犹豫了一下，还是拨通了研究所内部的联系电话，说明了情况后，他们得到了答复。

“请将样本交予我们。结果将在两日内送到您的房间。”

暗影联盟做事是真的效率高。嘴上说这两天，实际第二天早晨杰森就在房间外发现送报告的人。

他毫不迟疑地打开了文件袋，仔细阅读着上面的各项数据。他一行一行看下来，将偶尔不正常的数据记在手边的纸上。翻阅完所有文件后，他的目光回到自己的记录上，尝试找到其中的联系。

他找到了，并且他后悔了——怀疑或揣测塔利亚会是他最不应该做的事，因为这一切都在塔利亚的掌控之中。  
包括达米安一直服用的，会促进婴幼儿生长的药剂。

——你行事的标准将要以达米安的存在为一切的中心。但记住，我才是下达指令的。


End file.
